


Phone Call

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Comedy, Daddy Kink, F/F, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: While having lunch, Arya finds out something she wished she didn't knew of Sansa's life





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Link is for Sansaery Week 2019

“So, what do you feel like doing?” Sansa sat up straight after hearing the tale of how Arya got bamboozled into a marriage proposal staged by Gendry that made Sansa rather jealous.

“I-” Arya’s eyes roamed all over the place after being fixated on the coffee cup in front of her the whole time she spoke of what had happened last night “I don’t know. You were the one that dreamt of marrying in this fancy, princess kind of way with your Prince Charming and look where that ended up”

“Yeah. Lesbianism has a way of derailing that kind of thing” Sansa smiled softly and Arya’s face went from expressionless to a shit-eating grin in a moment’s notice.

“Well, she can still dress up as the guy. She does all the time already” Arya took a sip of her coffee, the smile never wavering.

“Don’t try to weasel your way out of this-” Sansa was able to see the tactic from a mile away “This is important”

“Yeah. Sorry” Arya placed down her coffee cup and her grin died in a second.

“He’s a good man” Sansa said as a matter of fact, which it was; Gendry was liked by everyone in her family, responsible and a self-made man. Father was a hard man to get praise out of and he and Gendry got along like peas and pods.

“Yeah, but the whole ‘being tied down thing’ doesn’t appeal to me-” Arya looked out the window and all of the sudden her smile came back “Nor does it appeal to me the idea of mom taking over the arrangements”

“Oh Gods-” Sansa snorted at the thought of that “It’d have pastels all over the place. Including you”

“I know! Like, I mean-” Arya did her best impersonation “I can forgive her that she criticized me for not being the feminine daughter she wanted me to be, or the fact she doesn’t care about me at all, but pastels, really?”

“It’d be cute if like a couple thing had them but mom would go into overdrive with that-” Sansa’s phone lit up in the table and started ringing; a shiver ran down her as both of them read the Caller ID.

“Seriously?” Arya snorted “You have Dad as ‘Daddy’? And I thought you’d actually grown up a bit”

“I’m gonna take this, excuse me” Sansa said dryly and Arya looked offended.

“The fuck are you talking about? Dude, I’m your sister. You can talk to Dad in front of me”

Sansa knew Arya wouldn’t drop this and that she’d never live down what was about to happen. The phone kept ringing and she would not get into trouble with Margaery for not answering her phone after she knew full well Sansa never, ever was without it.

She answered and simply said with as much neutrality as she could muster.

“Hey, Marg. Guess what: Arya got proposed and she doesn’t know what to do”

The face Arya made was indescribable: In the span of a single second it had twisted into a chimera of disgust, incredulousness, utter amusement and self-validation.

“Well, she should say yes!” Margaery answered simply “That’s why you cancelled on our time together at my office?”

Sansa blushed as a delightful shiver ran up her spine, the mere mention of their weekly appointment waking up a fire in between Sansa’s legs.

“It’s complicated. You know how things are with Arya”

“Yes, well, look-Tell her that she’s got a functional relationship with a guy that not only puts up with her but also can keep up with her antics and has a future. It’ll work out _as long_ as they talk about their problems. Write that in her forehead. Tattoo it in her forehead if you must but don’t let it forget that. Also give her my congratulations”

Margaery, gods bless her, always knew what to say and she was yet to disappoint.

“Will do! Thanks, love you to the moon and back” Sansa answered and looked as Arya mimed her disgust at their goodbye routine.

“And I love you so much that nothing in any language will ever do justice to how much I love you” Margaery’s voice sounded dreamy and Sansa couldn’t wait to be in her arms at the end of the day.

“Love you as much as there have been-”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake! Hang up!”Arya interrupted mildly annoyed.

“Bye. Do give her my best” Margaery spoke one last time and then the line went dead.

Sansa sighed dreamily and then faced the music, and by music she meant Arya’s high pitched laughter as she took in what she had just learned.

It was humiliating and there was nothing Sansa could do about it other than wait it out while people stared at them and some even chuckled at the randomness of it all.

Eventually, after a mini-eternity, Arya got enough of a hold on herself to say

“So…Daddy, uh?” Arya snorted and Sansa smiled even though she shouldn’t.

“Yeah” Sansa simply answered, not really knowing what else to say.

“I had figured out you were the Pillow Queen but this is-Gods, what is this?” Arya asked out loud to no one in particular.

“Trauma. This is trauma” Sansa decided to try and make the best of this by joking about it.

“It’s fucking hilarious” Arya shut down Sansa’s weak attempt at defending herself “This is the opposite of trauma”

“Says you” Sansa said shortly, glad Arya was a bit more manageable right now and seemed more open to advice than a few minutes ago, when she looked like she wanted to dwell in her misery forever.

“So what advice does she have for me?” Arya knew that Margaery always gave her point of view and actually took it into account now and then.

“She says you should talk about your feelings with him and do it until you work it out”

“Bloddy hells” Everyone knew Arya sucked at that.

[Sansaery Week 2019 Prompts](https://sansaeryweek.tumblr.com/post/187305331507/sansaery-week-prompts-date)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you liked this! It was written as a warm-up for Sansaery Week 2019. Link leads to the prompts! I'll be trying to tie them all up into a single AU universe and write ALL of them! I have the first one almost done already!
> 
> Hope you can contribute with something!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
